


I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin

by siniiionice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cock Rings, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Praise Kink, Pre-Grand Prix Final, Riding, Smut, rip viktor, viktor knew, who knew yuuri could be this dirty, yuuris stamina holds up in the bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siniiionice/pseuds/siniiionice
Summary: “Well, I can’t say, since we didn’t doeverythingI thought about.”Viktor made it his mission that night to make sure that they dideverythingthat Yuuri had thought about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've wrote anything for this fandom but I needed to fulfill my need for dom power bottom Yuuri who's dirty talking could kill a man.  
> Unbeta'd

When their relationship first started, Viktor knew that he was the more experienced of the two. His experiences in random hotel rooms at random competitions with a few not-so-random skaters allowed for him to know how to work with a male body when it came to sex. He knew how to give, how to receive, hell he even knew a thing or two about how to properly tie bondage knots. So, he thought it was safe to say that he was the more experienced one, the one who would be holding back desires while he waited for his lovely boyfriend to get comfortable with their bodies, with sex, and everything that came with it.

Viktor was wrong.

He learned multiple things their first night together: 1) Yuuri’s stamina held up in the bedroom, 2) Yuuri made some very pleasing sounds when he came, and 3) Yuuri had thought about Viktor a lot when he was a teenager, in very… compromising positions.

In a way, Viktor wasn’t surprised once he thought about it afterwards, but when he initially found out, the whole thing shook him to the core.

 

Viktor slid out of Yuuri, earning him a wince from the smaller man under him, and rolled to the side, wrapping his arm around Yuuri and pulling him close.

“So?” he asked, with a quick peck to Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri was silent for a moment, “It was so much better than I had imagined it.”

Viktor huffed a tiny laugh, “Oh yeah?” he asked, squeezing Yuuri a little tighter, “So, you’ve thought about this a lot, huh?”

“Well… I did have all of those posters of you up in here at one point…” Yuuri turned into Viktor’s side, curling into him, laying his head on Viktor’s chest, “I thought about a lot of different things on certain nights.”

Viktor honest to God stopped breathing for a moment, he never thought that Yuuri had been feeling this way since… well, since forever. He knew Yuuri was always a fan of his but he never really thought about this side of his fascination.

“Is that so?” Viktor asked once he regained some control of his breathing, “And this exceeded all of those thoughts?”

“Well, I can’t say, since we didn’t do _everything_ I thought about.”

 

Viktor made it his mission that night to make sure that they did _everything_ that Yuuri had thought about.

…

It had been a tough week of training, Viktor knew that, and so when he and Yuuri finally crossed the threshold into Yu-Topia, he decided that they would get two days off for the weekend. They both deserved it, seeing as they still had six weeks until the next competition.

“Yuuri~” he sing-songed as he slipped off his shoes at the front door, “Because I’m a wonderful coach, and an even better fiancé, I’ve decided that we will take the weekend off!”

Viktor turned to gauge his fiancé’s reaction but was greeted with no Yuuri at all. He put on a frown and sighed, even Makkachin didn’t come and say hi to him.

“Oh Yuuriii~ Moya lyubov, where’d you go?” 

Viktor walked into the common area of the hotel, still looking for his missing fiancé when he was attacked by Makkachin, who had Yuuri in tow.

“Did you hear me? I decided that-”

“My family isn’t home.” Yuuri said, looking up at Viktor, his blush already rising to his cheeks.

Viktor smirked, scratching Makkachin behind the ear, looking over at Yuuri, “Is that so? How long will they be gone...?” 

“Long enough,” Yuuri said, and then Viktor saw it click. It was like seeing Yuuri step onto the ice, but so much more satisfying, because Viktor wasn’t just forced to watch, he could touch.

“Get in the shower.”

Viktor swallowed the weight in his throat, “Yes, sir.”

Almost immediately, Viktor speed walked towards what was now his and Yuuri’s room and began to shed his clothes. He grabbed a towel and went down the hallway to the bathroom and immediately turned the shower on. 

He wasn’t expecting his day to go like this, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

When he heard Yuuri walking towards the bathroom, he jumped into the shower, knowing that he didn’t want to disobey any order given to him. Yet.

Yuuri walked into the bathroom and leaned against the wall next to the door, gazing at Viktor standing in the shower, “Hm, good. Give me a minute and I’ll join you, you can start washing yourself.”

Viktor did so almost automatically.

Yuuri took his time getting out of his sweaty practice clothes, semi-folding them up and putting them on the counter, taking off his glasses and placing them next to the clothes.

He stepped into the shower while Viktor was washing the conditioner out of his hair, “Face the wall.”

Viktor did as he was told, turning from the spray to face the wall to his right. He heard the sound of a bottle uncapping – what he could only assume was body wash – and heard it squirt out. A moment later, Yuuri’s hands were on his back, slowly gliding down on opposite sides of his spine. He let out a small breath that he didn’t know he was holding as Yuuri slid his hands from his lower back to his front, and slid them up towards his chest. Yuuri was close, and Viktor could feel the head of his cock as it pressed against his ass, already hard and wanting.

Yuuri took a moment, letting his hands rest on Viktor’s chest while he leaned forward and started sucking marks onto Viktor’s shoulder. The contact made Viktor moan, a small sound he wasn’t expecting escaped his lips.

He felt Yuuri shift slightly behind him, and then felt his breath on his ear, not as warm as the steam from the shower, but he still felt it, he always felt Yuuri.  
“I’m gonna use your cock to make myself come as much as I want, I think I deserve it after practice this week, don’t you think?” The words made Viktor shiver, and he quickly nodded his head. “The thing is, I don’t think you’ll be able to stop yourself from filling my tight hole while I use you, so I think we’re gonna have to use that cock ring, sound good?”

Viktor swallowed, “Sounds good, sir.” 

One of Yuuri’s hands slowly found one of his nipples and pinched it, pulling a loud moan out of Viktor. His cock jumped at the sensation, his body began to grow warm.

In a moment it was over, Yuuri moved back, making Viktor suddenly cold.

“I’m gonna shower, and you’re going to go wait for me on the bed.” He said, stern and not leaving room for a question.

“Yes, sir.” 

Viktor began to turn around to leave the shower when Yuuri stopped him with a hand to his wrist.

“Hey love, color?” He said, voice soft, losing all the edge it had to it a moment before.

Viktor let out a small smile, “Green.” 

Yuuri gave a nod and Viktor made his way out of the shower, walking across the hall to the bedroom.

It took Yuuri a couple minutes to finish cleaning himself up, and Viktor waited patiently, sitting on the edge of the bed, trying hard to ignore his budding erection.  
“Look at how good you’re being for me,” Yuuri said as he walked into the bedroom. 

Viktor looked up at him, his body was more compact than Viktor’s but at this point in the season it had almost the same amount of muscle. He was naked save for his glasses, which was a look that always made Viktor shiver.

Yuuri moved to Viktor’s dresser and opened the top left drawer. Viktor’s dick twitched in anticipation as Yuuri grabbed out the silicone cock ring and pushed the drawer shut.

He walked over to Viktor and gave him a once over, “Lay back.”

Viktor nodded and moved so that he was laying on top of the comforter, head near the headboard. 

Yuuri moved onto the bed, settling himself between Viktor’s spread legs and gripped his cock in his hand, causing Viktor to hiss. With his other hand, Yuuri slid the cock ring down Viktor’s length, making sure it sat snugly at the base. 

“Hmm.. you’re being so good, I might have to give you a small reward,” and with that Yuuri licked his palm and moved it slowly up and down Viktor’s shaft.

Viktor squirmed on the streets, Yuuri’s touch was light and not enough for him, he needed more but he knew better than to ask that.

Yuuri looked up at him, his hand still sliding up and down Viktor’s cock, “I need your thick cock to be nice and hard for me.”

Viktor whined, his dick twitching in Yuuri’s hands.

“Looks nice and hard now,” and Yuuri’s hand was gone. 

He climbed up Viktor, bracketing Viktor’s hips with his thighs. 

“Grab the lube,” and Viktor did, twisting over towards the night stand and pulling it out from the drawer.

“Good boy,” Yuuri said, he took the lube from Viktor’s hand which gained him a small gasp from the man under him. “You didn’t think I was gonna let you open me up, did you?”

There was a glint in Yuuri’s eyes as he opened the bottle and dripped some of the lube on his fingers. He placed the bottle on the bed for later and reached behind himself. His finger brushed against his hole, slowly circling it before slowly pushing it in. He let out a soft groan, and Viktor held his hands on the sheets, knowing better than touching before he was told he could. 

Yuuri arched his back as he slipped a second finger in, scissoring himself open and letting out sounds that Viktor knows should have been illegal. 

“I can’t wait for your thick cock to be in me, Viktor, it’s going to feel so much better than just my fingers.”

How Viktor did not die then and there, he does not know. He instead kept starring up at his boyfriend, his boyfriend who was now fucking his own fingers, his boyfriend who he still could not touch.

Yuuri slid a third finger in and let out a low whine, arching his back further than before. A moment later he shrieked, and his eyes twisted shut, Viktor knew that he had found the right spot.

It took Yuuri another minute before his slid his fingers out of himself, placing both of his hands on Viktor’s chest, leaving a damp spot where his lubed fingers lay.  
Viktor wanted more than anything to touch him, he just needed to grip his waist, his hips, his arms, anything really. But Viktor knew that Yuuri knew this, and that Yuuri was using this desperation in his favor.

As if he was reading his mind, Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s right hand and brought it up to his entrance, Viktor held his breath. He looked up at Yuuri, who gave him a small nod, and that was all Viktor needed before he sunk two fingers into that tight hole.

Yuuri all but mewled, “Do you think I’m open enough for your cock, Vitya?”

Viktor really couldn’t say anything for a moment.

Yuuri ground down on Viktor’s fingers when he didn’t respond, “Am I?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Viktor stammered out, already too affected by his boyfriend, even before his cock was given any real attention.

Yuuri smirked down at him and grabbed the lube from its spot next to his knee, “That’s it, you’ve had your fun, take them out.”

Viktor complied with a whine as Yuuri opened the cap to the lube and squirted it on his hands, rubbing them to warm the liquid up before he moved his hands to Viktor’s dick. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and covered all of Viktor’s dick with lube, more than Viktor thought necessary but Yuuri was going to ride him until he came multiple times, right?

Yuuri lifted himself up, and used the hand already on Viktor’s dick to line it up with his hole, and without any warning at all, Yuuri slowly sunk down, taking Viktor’s cock in at a maddingly slow pace.

Viktor couldn’t suppress his moan, Yuuri’s tight heat slowly taking all of him in was too much, seeing as his cock had only gotten so much attention earlier.

Yuuri waited a moment as he adjusted to being full, as he was now fully seated on Viktor’s cock.

“Mmm, it feels so nice to have you inside me, Vitya,” Yuuri said in a breathy voice. 

If that cock ring wasn’t snugly on the base of Viktor’s cock, he would have came at that moment. 

Yuuri began to slowly move his hips, his hands palm down on Viktor’s chest. He let out small moans, easing Viktor’s cock in and out of him. Viktor couldn’t do anything but lay there and let himself be used, but it wasn’t like he was complaining at all.

Viktor kept waiting for Yuuri to change his pace, but he never did, he kept slowly moving his hips, letting Viktor’s cock drag inside of him. Viktor could feel everything, and he was lowly moaning at the sensation.

Yuuri arched his back and let out a loud moan, slowly bringing himself back up and down on Viktor’s cock, moaning louder this time. Viktor knew he found his prostate, and was milking all of the pleasure he could get from it.

“Y-your cock feels so good,” Yuuri whined, bringing himself back down hard, “Viktor, fuckk..”

Viktor could tell he was close, he could feel the precum pooling on his stomach.

Yuuri brought himself back down on Viktor’s cock twice and then he was coming. His face made the most perfect “O” shape Viktor had ever seen, and the deep moans he was letting out only made it even better. Viktor felt the warmth of cum on his chest, streaks of it covering him as Yuuri continued to ride out his orgasm, still slowly fucking himself on Viktor’s cock.

Yuuri came to a halt eventually, breathing heavy, trying to compose himself after his orgasm. With what strength Viktor did not know, Yuuri pushed himself up so that he was sitting upright again.

Yuuri looked down at Viktor’s chest that was now covered in his cum and dipped his fingers into one streak, sliding it up and collecting some on his fingers. He looked Viktor in the eye and moved his both fingers to Viktor’s mouth, without second thought Viktor took them in and sucked, lapping his tongue on them and moaning obscenely.

“You did so good with not touching me, such a good boy…” Yuuri said, carding his hand that wasn’t in Viktor’s mouth in Viktor’s hair.

Viktor moaned around Yuuri’s fingers, and Yuuri took them out of his mouth.

“If you’re good for a little longer I’ll let you touch me, but you have to be good,” Yuuri said as he lifted his hips up and sank back down on Viktor’s cock.  
Viktor wasn’t ready for it, and with a shaky voice let out, “Yes, sir.”

Yuuri smirked and lifted himself up and down again, taking Viktor’s length in smoothly, the sound of the lube mixed with Viktor’s precum filling the room along with both of their slight panting. 

Yuuri was going faster this time, no longer taking his time but instead really fucking himself on Viktor’s cock. He could feel Viktor pulsing inside him, looking for release but not being allowed any. He rested his hands on Viktor’s abs, using them as support as he brought his hips up and slammed them back down a little harder than before, he did this two more times, each time causing Viktor moan loudly.

“Does my tight hole feel good?” he asked through labored breaths, not expecting the strained “Yes, sir…” that left Viktor’s lips.

Viktor was having a hard time not placing his hands on Yuuri’s hips and fucking up into him, it was taking any and all willpower he had to stop himself.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me,” Yuuri said as he brought his hips up, “You can touch me now, Vitya,” and with that he pushed himself back down.

Viktor’s hands immediately flew to Yuuri’s hips, holding them as Yuuri continued to take Viktor’s cock in and out of his tight heat.

“God, V-Viktor it feels..” Yuuri moved forward a little, and let out a slightly inhuman sound. His insides were so sensitive, his first orgasm making every place Viktor’s dick touched him inside feel like molten lava. He kept on moving though, loving the feeling of the weight of Viktor’s cock in him.

This time Yuuri gave a warning, even if it was just a bitten off “Viktor” before he was spurting cum on his and Viktor’s abdomen. His movements slowed down as he let his orgasm wash over him, eventually stopping when it felt like too much.

After a few labored breaths, Yuuri slid off of Viktor’s cock and sat between his legs.

Viktor looked at him as he took a couple breaths, obviously tired due to the work he put in and his orgasms.

They didn’t say anything for a moment, and then Yuuri’s hands were on his cock, causing Viktor to hiss.

“I think you can cum this time, you’ve been so good up until this point,” Yuuri said as he inched the cock ring off of Viktor.

It felt like relief for Viktor, he had been dying to cum and now just the release of pressure felt almost as good as an orgasm.

He looked at Yuuri, waiting for his next move, knowing that even though he was allowed to cum this time, he still wasn’t in control.

Yuuri laid back, spreading his legs, stretching as if he were a cat.

“Hey, Vitya,” he said, and Viktor sat up almost immediately, “Fuck me.”

Viktor didn’t need to be told twice.

He climbed over Yuuri, one hand next to Yuuri’s head and the other hand on his dick, guiding it to Yuuri’s entrance. He took a breath, and then pushed in. He was able to slide in all at once, burying himself to the hilt immediately. 

“So eager to fuck my tight hole, are we?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor honestly didn’t know how he was still able to form sentences at this point. “Go ahead, fuck me, fill me with your cum.”

Viktor did just that.

Snapping his hips back and forward Viktor set a brutal pace. His hands were placed on either side of Yuuri’s head, acting as leverage as he thrust into Yuuri at an alarmingly fast pace.

Yuuri was boneless, his legs wrapped limply around Viktor’s waist, sliding up the comforter as Viktor fucked him, fast and hard. He was letting out a steady stream of moans, far too sensitive now to feel anything but pleasure.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s right leg and moved it up to his shoulder as the other leg gripped harder on his waist, he kept his quick pace, this time hitting Yuuri’s sweet spot on every thrust. This wasn’t going to last much longer, between the noises Yuuri was making and how long he had been made to wait.

He looked down at Yuuri, knowing better than to do anything before making sure he had permission. 

“Su-such a good boy-oy..” Yuuri stammered, “Yesss, touch meee.”

Viktor’s hand wrapped around Yuuri’s cock, he moved up and down the shaft, twisting his wrist each time he hit Yuuri’s prostate. With three more pumps, Yuuri was clenching around him, so close to coming.

One more twist of his wrist and Yuuri was spilling a slightly impressive amount of cum onto Viktor’s hand, but Viktor couldn’t think too much about that, because a second later he was coming, buried deep in Yuuri as Yuuri’s hole squeezed around him. He let out a low groan, slowly sliding his cock as deep as he could get into Yuuri, causing the smaller man to whimper with over-sensitivity.

Viktor dropped down on top of Yuuri, completely spent and worn out. The two lay there for a moment, before Viktor knew he had to remove himself from Yuuri.  
He leaned up and slipped out, watching his cum slowly dripped out after him. Without thinking, he collected it on his thumb and pushed it back into Yuuri, who let out a whine.

“Fuck… yeah, fill me again…”

Viktor smirked and leaned back over Yuuri, peaking him on the lips, “You’re so filthy, zolotse.”

Yuuri smirked, “Yeah, but you like it.”

Viktor chuckled, his eyes crinkling in the corners, as he moved down once again to capture Yuuri’s lips. It was sweet, slow, and nothing like what they were just doing.

“We need to get cleaned up again,” Viktor said against Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri hummed his response, giving Viktor a quick peck, “I love you.” 

Viktor smiled and placed a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead, “I love you too, moya zvezda.”

Yuuri blushed a little, smiling, “C’mon, let’s take a warm shower, I’m sore.”

As Viktor followed him into the bathroom he knew that he would let Yuuri Katsuki do anything and _everything_ to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!(:


End file.
